


Pickled, Peppy, and Without a Clue

by sweepingdonut



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t do this, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fic Exchange, Gen, LITERALLY, Picklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: There’s just no helping some people.





	Pickled, Peppy, and Without a Clue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. 

Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. 

Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle.

Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. 

Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle. Pickle.

Pickle.

### Notes:

Oh my GOD. I can’t believe I’m writing for you, you’re like my biggest BNF crush ever!! I really loved that fic you did, the one with them all as horseshoe crabs? And that one with the thing in the dentist’s closet was so hot, I reread it in bed all the time so I can fap to it. Anyway, hope you like this and if you want to show me how much you could buy me a coffee at ko-fi (I’m 15andhorneyashell there, I don’t know how to link but you can find it pretty easy) or drop me a message at my tumblr (same name, just to make things easier). Thanks!!! You’re the best!

[]() []() []() [](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/show_comments?work_id=17390726)

No pickles were harmed in the production of this story. 


End file.
